If You Ask Me If I Love Him, I'd Lie
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Vicki Jones is Danny's twin sister. Things are never easy for her but is it possible for everything to get worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria Lynn Marie Jones, hurry up before you are late for school!"

"Yes mum, I'm almost done!"

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs of the house I've lived in for seventeen years. I reached the bottom step and saw my mum and brother.

"You ready?" my brother, Danny, asked me and I nodded my head. I said bye to my mum before we walked outside to wait for my ride to school.

I am Victoria Jones, or as my few real friends and my family call me, Vicki. I'm seventeen years old and my brother is Danny Jones from McFly. Truth be told, I'm oddly his twin sister. I was born only a day separate him which still baffles me. My mum always tells me about my birth. I should have been born March 12th but I wasn't. I was born the day after at 10:25 in the morning. I always joked about how I was being stubborn and didn't want to leave my nice warm water bed. Of course, I had to come out some time.

I looked almost identical to Danny. I had long brown hair that was straight, unlike his. I kinda felt bad for him. He had to deal with his curly head of hair. I actually would have traded with him though. My hair won't do anything I want it to. It's irritating. I also had blue eyes and freckles. Like Danny, I had a strong talent in singing which I can't say I hated. I loved to sing and to be able to sing was like a blessing to me. I loved my life. I just didn't like the fakers who would pretend to be friends with me just so they could get close to my brother.

As soon as my only true best friend and her mum pulled up in front of my house, I gave Danny a quick hug goodbye and got into the backseat. Today was going to be a long and stressful day. I hate first day's of school.


	2. Chapter 2

As was predicted by myself, today was the longest first day of school ever. I had to see all the girls that were still contemplating how to get Danny and the guys that were complete jerks and from what my few friends told me, wanted to sleep with me because then they would be seen as popular for screwing the sister of the awesome Danny Jones. I begged to be home-schooled but my mum talked me out of it. Sometimes I'm glad because I rarely see my friends already. If it weren't for school, I doubt I'd see them as much. All that really happened today was the process of learning what classes I had and where they were. We got our books and stuff. The end of the day finally came and I couldn't get out of school fast enough. My truest friend, which I had been friends with since elementary school, was waiting for me at her locker.

"Do you think your mum would mind if I came over today?" she asked.

"Um, no I think it'd be cool. Danny has band practice so he won't be around much today so I won't be really occupied." I said, grinning at the look on her face.

She has been friends with me and Danny since forever. As we all got older, Cyndi and I started hanging out more together while Danny started in his music. When he joined McFly, I can't say I wasn't thrilled. I was happy for him. Cyndi was too, but I think she was also a bit disappointed as well. Cyndi has liked Danny for a few years now. I'm just glad she isn't one of the fakers.

Both Cyndi and I walked outside and got into her mum's car.

"Mum, can I go to Vicki's for a bit?" Cyndi asked her mum as we pulled away from the school.

"Sure, Cyndi. Just be sure to call when you are ready to come home." Cyndi's mum replied, looking in the rearview mirror at Cyndi and myself.

"Yes mum."

As we pulled up to my house, I was a bit surprised to see more cars than needed to be at my house. What was going on?

As Cyndi and I walked into my house, we heard music from the basement that Danny used for whenever he and the other three guys in their band needed to practice or record. Cyndi looked at the basement door and then at me. I sighed in defeat.

"Come on." I said, dragging Cyndi over to the door and knocking on it. Danny and I had set up a knock for me so they would know who was at the door. Five minutes later, we heard pounding footsteps running up the stairs and when the door opened, Danny's face peeked out.

"Hey, how was school?" Danny asked us.

"Ugh!" both Cyndi and I said. We heard laughter from the other guys. Sound carries apparently.

"I take it you want to come downstairs?" Danny asked, being a pain in the bum as always.

"Can we or is this some sort of secret mission you four have going on down there? Oh my god! Are you like a teenage mutant ninja turtle?!" I said, being my normal silly self causing Danny to laugh and step aside so Cyndi and I could go downstairs.

"Sweetie, is that you?" my mum yelled and before I could reply Danny yelled a reply back.

"Yeah, mum, Vicki's home and Cyndi is here as well. They are gonna listen to us practice for a bit."

"Cyndi, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?" my mum yelled as she walked over to the doorway.

"Um sure. I just have to let my mum know I'll be here." Cyndi said, grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

After Cyndi had called her mum and said she was going to stay for dinner, she came back downstairs. We then continued listening to the guys practice. They were sounding really great. Halfway through the practice though, Danny got a grin on his face. He was starting to worry me. See, Danny had a thing with letting me sing. Even when I didn't really want to at the moment. I knew that this was one of those moments.

"No no no no no no!" I said, standing up and backing away.

"Awww come on Vicki! I haven't heard you sing in years." Cyndi said, almost whining.

She was actually right. I hadn't sang with Danny in years. I actually shyed away from it since it was Danny's thing. I took up writing. My English teachers always gave good comments about my writing. I didn't really stand a chance against the guys though. Dougie, my only close friend in the band, had to drag me to the mic. I'd say I kicked and screamed the whole way but I didn't. I give in too easily.

The song they chose was one of my favorites. The guitar part started and when the lyrics started Danny and I started singing.

No

life, is getting harder day by day

and I, don't know what to do, what to say, yeah

and my mind, is growing weak every step I take

so control your own

now they think I'm fake, yeah

cause I'm not alone, no no no

but I'm not alone, no no no

not alone

and I, I get on the train on my own

yeah my tired radio, keeps playing tired songs

and I know, that there's not long to go, oh

when all I wanna do is just go home

yeah yeah, no no

not alone, no no no

but I'm not alone, no no no no

people really thought of lows, I wont yeah

everyday seems to be the same

they just swear, yeah

they just don't care

they just don't care

they just don't care

things I know

I'm not alone

no, no, no, no

but I'm not alone, no no no no

na nan na na nah, nah nah nah

na nan na na nah, nah nah nah

no

no no no

na nan na na nah, nah nah nah

na nan na na nah, nah nah nah

no, noah no

but I'm not alone

la la la la

yeah yeah

I'm not alone

As soon as the song ended, I just felt completely ecstatic. I could have even been glowing. I walked back over to the only place to sit in the basement and sat down. Cyndi looked at me and her mouth was slightly open.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

"You....Are.....Amazing!" she squeaked, causing me to laugh.

"Danny, Vicki, dinner's ready!"

"Okay, mum!" I yelled back, before standing up and walking upstairs. I then had an arm appear around my shoulders and I looked to see Doug just acting like, well, like Doug.

The rest of the night at dinner, I told my mum and brother the excruciating details about my day. Cyndi had called her mum to ask if she could stay the night which turned out to be a yes. After eating and cleaning up the dishes, Cyndi and I went upstairs and to my room.

"I love your family." Cyndi randomly said causing me to give her a look.

"Um...yeah I'm just gonna ignore that. Trust me. If you had Danny for a brother, you might change your mind."

"Yeah, you might actually be right about that."

We laughed and just talked most of the night. Since school started on a Friday which was weird anyway's, we got to stay up later than normal. We watched TV and played video games. Eventually that got a bit boring.

"I'm bored." we both said, causing a fit of laughter.

"What do you wanna do?" Cyndi asked.

"Um....I have no earthly idea. I can't randomly think. Let's go downstairs. Maybe I'll get inspired." I said, getting a mischievous grin.

We then quietly walked downstairs and around the house. My mum had gone out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow so I was going to take full advantage of the fact that I practically had the house to myself. Danny was either upstairs or in the basement. It was really quiet and I didn't really like the quiet. We decided we were going to go downstairs and hang out in the basement. We quietly tiptoed down the stairs so we didn't hit the one creaky step and when we got downstairs, my mouth fell open and I quickly covered my eyes. I don't know what Cyndi's reaction was. I was too busy trying to not see anything myself.

I'm sorry if the lyrics aren't right. I got them from Lyrics Mania. 0_0


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to turn around and get the hell out of there but I ended up tripping on the step. Not going to work. I had to uncover my eyes and run out of the room. When I noticed Cyndi wasn't there, I ran back downstairs and grabbed her arm, pulling her back upstairs with me. We both quickly ran upstairs and went straight to my room.

I couldn't say anything. I'm surprised I still saw. Seeing my brother...naked....wasn't what I was ever wanting to happen. It didn't help that there was a girl involved. At least they weren't doing anything yet. I got lucky in that part. Cyndi was just staring at my wall. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Danny the same way again. About five or ten minutes after we got to my room, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Vicki, please open the door?"

"NO! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLINDED FROM ALL THAT.....JAZZ!" I yelled back, getting laughter from the other side of the door. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

"You said all that jazz." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it enough that I could see him but just barely.

"May I help you?" I asked him, casually looking around the hallway.

"I made her leave." Danny told me, noticing my not so casual glances.

I looked at him a bit confused. Yeah me and Cyndi did kinda interrupt his.....whatever. I'm sure it never bothered anyone before. It'd be awkward though.

"She had a few things she said about you that I didn't care much for so I kicked her ass out." Danny said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

I smiled. This is the Danny I love. My sweet, protective brother.

"Cyndi is probably scarred for life, just so you know."

"What were you two going downstairs for anyway's?" Danny asked, a bit curious.

"We were bored. I figured we'd kidnap your game or just mess with the instruments. I was even contemplating rudely waking you up." I said, grinning.

"Well, come on. I'll bring the game into the den. I know you most likely don't want to go downstairs now." Danny said and walked out of the way so that Cyndi and I could get by him.

We all walked back downstairs and went into the den. We had a huge den. I loved this room second. My room was in first. Cyndi and I sat down on the huge couch and waited for Danny to get back. When he got back, he had quite a lot more than expected.

He had the X Box and controls as well as Halo 3. He also had to make a second trip. When he got back he had 2 guitars.

A few years back, for a birthday, he had gotten me a guitar. It wasn't just any guitar though. It was the one that I had been wanting for ages. I always had to make a quick stop when we went shopping just so I could look at it.

I kept forgetting about my baby. It was my only treasure. My only guitar was my Fender. The way it was described word for word was Fender American Vintage 62 Jaguar Electric Guitar. It was also three color sunburst. I loved this guitar more than anything else I had ever had over the years. It was and will forever be my baby.

Danny saw the look on my face when I saw my guitar and had to laugh.

"Vicki, you're drooling just a bit."

"I am not!" I argued.

After we both agreed that I loved guitars a bit too much to be normal, we played Halo 3 and I kicked Cyndi's bum but Danny beat me anyway's. I need to practice.

We finally decided to turn the game off and just play. We went through all the songs that I knew on guitar by McFly and then just ended with Danny playing guitar and me singing.

When we all went to bed, it was around 5:30 in the morning. I was going to get in trouble for staying up so late. I just had a feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

I was somewhat right about being in trouble for staying up late. I remember hearing my mum trying to get me up and then she tried to get Danny up. Danny ended up getting up eventually. I wasn't far behind him. I did it for my baby though. I was so close to getting grounded and when I say grounded, I mean no band practices for me to listen to and I can't play my baby.

I drug myself to the bathroom to take a warm shower to wake myself up. After I had finished rinsing off and had gotten dressed, I slowly crept downstairs. Danny was in the kitchen and I heard my mum ranting.

"I told you two to not stay up late! Do I not have authority in this house?"

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I glanced around and Danny was already at the table. Cyndi had went home earlier and I somehow had a feeling she was going to be in trouble as well. Danny had gotten in trouble more than I did because he took full blame for us staying up late. Sometimes I want to slap him. He always takes full blame for something that was mostly my fault. Yes, I do love him for it too but I just wish he would let me get my share of trouble for once.

Dougie, Tom, and Harry had just showed up at our house and Danny had gone downstairs to the basement. I heard them chatting but it was mostly mumbles and they were very muffled. My mum looked at me while I pushed my food around on my plate. I always had this problem. Ever since birth. Danny and I used to be inseperable. Growing up, we always hung out. Even now, we didn't hang around each other all the time but the majority of it we did.

"Sweetie, go on and go downstairs."

I looked up at my mum and she smiled at me. I quickly got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mum!" I said before running to the door, knocking on it quickly.

The basement door opened and the only person in the band that I don't get on well with was standing in my way.

"Vicki." he said, looking at me.

"Harry." I almost snarled.

Everyone might want to know why we don't get on well. I have no idea. I just know that we can't stand each other. Tom, Dougie, and I always chat and we get on amazingly well. Harry and I just didn't have a connection. Of course, Danny has tried to force that connection. I only glare at him.

I stood there, glaring at Harry, before pushing past him and going downstairs. Dougie quickly smiled at me causing me to smile in return. His smiles are contagious. I thought about sitting on the couch and almost did but thankfully I didn't. I looked around and ended up sitting on the floor. Danny noticed my quick decision and chuckled.

"So how is the little trouble maker?" Tom asked, looking at me while tuning his guitar.

"Eh, I'm as good as I can be seeing as how I'm practically a dead person at the moment." I replied causing Dougie and Tom to look at Danny and then back at me.

"We stayed up too late last night." Danny said to help them understand what I was on about.

"Are we gonna practice or should I just go ahead and find another time to be here?" Harry said, glaring and me while I glared back at him.

I really hated him. He had no idea how much. He better watch his step.


	6. Chapter 6

During their practice session, I caught Harry watching me during his breaks. When he noticed that I had caught him, he stopped altogether. I was confused after that. Hadn't he been the one who had made it clear that he didn't like me? That was the only reason I was acting the way I was. I would easily try to get to know him if he would stop treating me like shit. Of course, I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

I was zoning into my own little world, just thinking about a lot of things at once, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jolted back to reality and looked up to see Danny looking down at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what I had missed.

"We were going to go out and get some lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Danny asked me again, worry written on his face.

I rarely zone out so much that I don't notice when I'm being talked to. Actually, that was the first time is years.

Danny had already told our mum that we were going out for lunch and they were just waiting for me. I had quickly gotten up and fixed my clothes from sitting on the floor. I quietly complained about it but I'd live. I hated sitting on the floor.

We ate pizza and talked about the songs and just random stuff. I was kind of quiet and just listened while they went on about recording and new songs that Tom had been working on. I got nudged by a unknown foot and when I glanced around the table, Tom was looking at me.

"You okay?" he mouthed and I nodded in reply.

Everyone knew something was up but didn't say anything. I'm actually grateful for that because to be honest, I didn't even know what was wrong myself. I finally just put it in the back of my mind. No use worrying when I didn't know what it was about. On the way back, Dougie and I walked side by side.

Dougie and I had just had this connection. We got along from the first moment we met. When I didn't hang out with Danny, I was with Doug. We always knew that we could talk to one another if something was bothering us.

Tom and I got along almost instantly as well. He was a bit overprotective of me like Danny but it didn't bother me much. They were like my brothers. I loved them both.

The one person that I didn't get along with was Harry but I was confused about that now. He had been staring at me almost all day and I was really wanting to know why.

When we got back to the house, I went upstairs to get my phone to call or text Cyndi about this. Maybe she could help me. I had gotten my cell phone down and was heading down stairs when I heard Danny, Tom, and Dougie talking and the subject of the hour was me.

"She has been out of it all day. Do either of you know what might have caused it?" Dougie asked Tom and Danny.

"No, she didn't say anything this morning and she was fine until..." Danny started but stopped when someone else walked into the room.

"Harry, did you do something to Vicki?" Tom asked and I held my breath, waiting for his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

While I stood there, waiting for Harry to answer, I was certain my world had come tumbling down on me. He wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything?!

I knew I had to be imagining things but something was off about the way he had been watching me. Harry Judd doesn't just stare at me for no reason. Especially when he made it clear that he hated me with a passion.

"What did you do to her?!" Danny said, his voice getting dangerously loud.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Harry shouted back.

I choice that moment to walk down the rest of the stairs and when the four guys saw me, Harry's face paled while Danny's was red and the other two guys were looking between Harry and Danny and then back at me.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted.

Everyone just stood there, not saying anything but not moving either. I had finally had enough so I yelled out to my mum that I was going over to Cyndi's and I'd be back later.

I then walked as fast as I could out of my house and down the street, heading to Cyndi's house. I pulled out my cell phone and sent her a text.

Coming over. Need to talk. See you soon.

xxVickixx

I hit send and put it back in my pocket.

I had been walking for about five minutes when I got to her house. Her mum opened the door as I walked up and welcomed me inside with a smile.

"Cyndi's upstairs dear. Go ahead and go on up. She is waiting for you." her mum said and I quickly said thank you and walked up the stairs. When I got to her door, I knocked on it before opening it and walking inside.

I plopped down on her bed with a sigh.

"What's up?" Cyndi asked, noticing my facial expression.

"Ugh, what isn't? Do you think Harry likes me?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"I guess it could be possible. Don't you two hate each other though?"

"I thought so too but today at the band's rehearsals, he was practically staring at me and when I looked at him, he looked way and didn't look at me again. Then when we got home from lunch, they were talking about me. He got all defensive and stuff. He was really pale too when I came downstairs. I'm just getting confused." I said, taking a deep breath before leaning back on her bed.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. The name flashed on the screen, taunting me.

I looked at Cyndi and she asked me who it was.

"Harry." I simply said.

I read the text that I had just received, my face starting to feel hot.

It just said one word. The one word that made me question a lot of things.

Sorry.

What had he meant? Was he sorry for today or for what he had acted like when we first met? I wanted to know but also I didn't really want to. I was already confused enough. Was he trying to make it harder for me?

"Text him back." Cyndi simply said, pushing my cell phone back at me. I had put it down almost like it burnt my hands.

I picked the cell phone back up and starting typing a reply.

Sorry for what?

V.J.

I hit send and waited. About ten minutes later, my cell phone vibrated in my hands and I looked at the new text.

For everything. The way I treat you. I don't hate you, you know. I don't know why I act like that around you.

H.J.

While reading the text, I had sudden fluttery feelings in my stomach. Oh no. I can't be falling for him! I just can't!

I didn't know what to type and I looked at Cyndi, screaming help with my eyes. She just motioned for me to keep going.

You can't just expect sorry to fix it, Harry. Sorry doesn't fix everything.

V.J.

I hit send and waited. I waited for over thirty minutes and after that, I realized he wasn't going to reply. How can something get so complicated? Isn't telling the truth supposed to help things get better?

I looked at Cyndi and asked her if I could stay the night. She asked her mum and she said it was fine with her so I went back to my house to quickly gather some clean clothes, some pajamas, my laptop, and a notebook. I walked back into my room after getting my toothbrush and hairbrush and other stuff from the bathroom. There on my bed was an envelope. I walked over to my bed and just stood there looking down at it. It had my name scrawled on it in an unknown script and it hadn't been there earlier. I quickly grabbed it up, put it in my bag, said goodbye to my mum and Danny, and left the house to go back to Cyndi's for the night.

As soon as I got to Cyndi's house and into her room, I took out the envelope and showed Cyndi. We just talked about what it could be and who it could be from. I didn't want to open it. Finally, Cyndi had gotten me to pick it up and open it, carefully pulling out what was inside.

It was a letter on a small piece of plain white paper. The handwriting I still didn't recognize but I started reading it anyway's.

Vicki,

This seems to be the only way that I can talk to you without treating you like shit or something else. I know you said that sorry isn't always enough but I also know that I wanted to try to explain. Hell, explain is something I don't think I know how to do. I know that Danny will most likely kill me. It will either be Danny or Tom seeing as how they are the overprotective big brothers in this picture. I'm just going to come out and say it. I like you. I've liked you for a while. Of course, I know Danny wouldn't approve of it so I had to keep it hidden. I didn't hide it well enough though and Danny started to suspect it. I started having to be more careful the way I acted around you. I learned that it would be easier to fool everyone if I acted like I hated you. It worked. You didn't even suspect anything. You also got hurt in the process. I know you are probably shaking your head right now, denying it like you tend to do. Don't act like anything anyone says doesn't bother you. I'm not blind. I see it in your eyes. I have to make this quick because I'm going to put this in your room before you get back to get your things. I really do like you Vicki and I hope that we can get passed this and try to get to know each other.

xx Harry

I just looked down at the letter and noticed that my vision was a bit blurry. I realized then that I had messed up. I had fallen for him. Things were already difficult. How was I supposed to act around him the next time I saw him. I showed Cyndi the letter as I curled up in a ball on the extra bed in her huge room.


	8. Chapter 8

I had been lying on the bed, just thinking about everything all at once when Cyndi sat next to me.

"What do I do? He treats me like shit everyday since we met and now he tells me he really likes me." I mumble, staring at the wall in front of me.

"I think the real question you should be asking yourself is do you like him back?" Cyndi said, causing me to turn and look at her.

She had a point. I just was so confused, I don't think I would've been able to tell if I liked anyone at all.

"How am I supposed to figure this out?" I exclaimed after a few minutes, causing her to laugh.

"Um...Well, do you get all those fluttery feelings when you see him?" she asked, trying to help me out.

I nodded my head yes, my face flushing slightly.

"You blush, that I see at the moment."

"Oh my god I like him!" I exclaimed before covering my face with a pillow and screaming into it. It came out muffled which is exactly what I wanted.

"Vicki, stop being such a drama queen. What is the big problem with liking someone?"

I sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"My brother, Tom, maybe even my mum. That and I'm only 17. I don't find that I really have to date anyone." I said, then realized I was making excuses. I laid back down on the bed and sighed heavily. "I should talk to him, shouldn't I?"

Cyndi just nudged me and when I looked at her she smiled. "You should but are you going to?"

I looked at her and thought about it. "Are you ever going to tell Danny how you feel about him?" I said, causing her to blush. I looked at her and told her I'd talk to him sometime. I just didn't know how. She handed me a pen and paper.

"You want me to write him a freaking letter?!" I exclaimed, a small smile gracing my lips.

"I think it's a good idea. If you don't think come up with another one."

I grabbed the pen and paper before going and sitting down at her table.

Harry,

Why does this have to be the only way that we can talk? We could try to be civilized towards each other. It wouldn't be easy but I think that if we tried hard enough, we could do it. If they kill you, I'll slap them stupid because then McFly wouldn't be McFly. That and you're so much fun to piss off. You like me.... What am I supposed to say after that? I'm so confused right now. If you were expecting me to come out and confess my undying love for you, you might have to wait a few years. This whole thing has got me confused. I hate to say this but my brain is sore. Yeah, well you do a pretty good job and hating me. Sometimes I wonder if you just think you are playing pretend with hating me. You don't know anything about me Harry, so don't go and say you aren't blind and you see anything in my eyes. How do you know that you aren't seeing exactly what I want you to see? I'm a puzzle that you just can't piece together Harry. Get over it. Well, you were definitely sneaky about getting this in my room. One thing Harry. Step one toe into my room again and you will regret it. Got it? Good. I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Things are never that easy.

Vicki

I put the letter in the envelope and put it in my bag, trying to find a way to get it to Harry without having to actually hand it to him. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a hard time sleeping that night after what had happened. I tossed and turned most of the night and when I finally got tired enough, I looked at the clock on my cell phone. It was 5:00 in the morning and I knew I would end up sleeping until 7:30 in the morning and Cyndi would get me up.

I had asked her to make sure I got up at that time so that I could get home and find a place to put the letter before Danny woke up or the other guys showed up. I knew that they wouldn't be up that early so I knew that it would be an easy transfer. I closed my eyes and it seemed that right as I finally fell asleep, Cyndi's rude alarm went off and I jolted out of bed. I literally fell off the bed and onto the floor, waking Cyndi up in the process. I quickly got some clean clothes and rushed to the bathroom. After I was finished with my shower, I quickly brushed my teeth and put a bit of makeup on. I never wore a lot of makeup. Mostly, I just wore eyeliner and eye shadow. I hated too much makeup. As I finished that, I grabbed all my things and put them in my bag. I stood in my spot, trying to get the courage to do what I needed to do. Cyndi told me I'd be fine and as I was walking out of her room I got the wickedest idea I've ever had. I had to laugh a little as I was leaving her house.

I walked at a steady pace until I got to my house and then I slowed down a bit. I got my key out of my pocket and put it in the door, unlocking it, and opened the front door slowly. I wanted to make sure that no one was up yet. When I was certain that everyone was asleep, I walked in and shut the door quietly. I placed my bag by the door and got the letter out.

I walked to the basement door and opened it, cringing slightly when it creaked. I held my breath, listening for any noises signaling someone had woken up. Nothing happened so I continued downstairs and over to Harry's drum set. I had messed with the drums so much that I had found a place that no one else knew about. I figured Harry did though so I put the letter in the hidden spot and stood up straight again.

I got a weird feeling just then. I had a weird sense that I wasn't alone and I normally would have turned around but something told me not to. I stood in my spot and the hair on my arms raised as the stranger walked towards me. I was getting ready to hit whoever it was but before I could turn around, the stranger grabbed my arms and turned me around.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked, a smile trying to show.

I just glared at him before trying to walk around him. He stopped me, laughing lightly at my struggle.

"Let me go!" I said, venom dripping off my words.

He didn't let me go though. Instead, he pulled me towards him much to my dismay. He watched me, waiting to see if I was going to do anything and when I didn't, he put his hand to my cheek. I didn't care much for that move and I really started trying to knee him. Of course, it didn't work out to well, which was lucky for him. He smirked at me before pressing his lips to mine softly. I had gotten my hands free and tried pushing him away but realized I wasn't strong enough. I also realized that deep down, I didn't want to get away from him. From the moment his lips touched mine, I got butterflies and the whole tingling in your toes thing happened. He was a really great kisser, I thought, finally giving up the struggle.

Harry realized that I had stopped fighting with him and he smiled into the kiss before wrapping an arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Of course, things were bound to get more complicated. Right when I was really starting to enjoy the heated kiss that was going on, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly removed myself from Harry and straightened my hair and clothes. Harry did the same and sat down at his drum set.

Danny, Tom, and Dougie emerged in the doorway and when they noticed that Harry and I were there and weren't fighting like we would normally be, he looked between the both of us, confusion on his face.

I realized what was confusing them and started bitching at Harry and saying shit that I knew I didn't mean. Harry looked at me, confused, but I widened my eyes and tilted my head a bit towards Danny and the other two and he finally understood. We were in deeper than we knew. How were we going to keep this up?


	10. Chapter 10

After, Danny had calmed me down from what he assumed was my bad mood, they started setting things up for practice. Cyndi had texted me, asking me how it went. I texted her back, asking her if she was allowed to come over. She replied and said she was going to eat and then she'd be on her way. While I put my phone back in my pocket, Harry had leaned down, seeing something by his drums. I then remembered that I had left the letter over there. When he brought it up from it's hiding place, he looked at me and I just shrugged a little.

When they had started practicing, I sat there, hoping that Cyndi was almost here. I couldn't help but glance at Harry. He really got into the music, I thought, laughing a little. They played for a while before Cyndi showed up and came downstairs. Cyndi and I texted about what had happened with Harry and myself so the others wouldn't hear us.

A little later, Cyndi and I went upstairs to my room and we could freely talk there.

"He kissed you and you kissed back?" Cyndi asked, looking at me.

"Yes. I told you this already. How many times do I have to say it?" I exclaimed, picking up my very first acoustic guitar. I had gotten it from Danny and Tom and they autographed it as well as Dougie and Harry. Of course, Harry had to be forced to. I sat down on my bed with it and started playing different chords, not really caring if it sounded good or not.

"Hey, did they autograph that guitar?" Cyndi asked me, noticing the small black spots on my acoustic.

"Yeah. Why?"

She took the guitar out of my hands to look at it. She looked at the signatures, smiling, but her smile faltered after a few seconds. She picked up a magnifying glass that I had on my side table.

"Ah ha!" she practically shouted, causing me to jump.

"What?"

"Look right here. Harry's signature." she said, handing me the guitar and the magnifying glass. I took both and looked closely and saw what appeared to be tiny x's and o's.

"The guy is psychotic. That has to be it." I exclaimed, realizing just how long Harry has liked me.

While Cyndi and I were talking, I logged in on my instant messenger, and I had one offline message.

SexyDrummer says: Um....Hey Vicki. Don't kill Cyndi but she gave me your email. I'd say please add me but you don't have to. We need to talk about....well, a lot.

"Cyndi?"

"Yeah?"

I turned around and looked at Cyndi, trying to keep my cool.

"Did you by some chance give Harry, the pain in the ass drummer, my email?" I said, making my voice sound too sweet to be a good sign.

"Um....Yeah?"

I turned back around to my computer and added Harry. Once I added him, he showed up as online so I sent him a message.

SingersRock says: 'ello, "SexyDrummer". What may I do for you this fine evening?

SexyDrummer says: You kissed me back. You said you don't like me back and yet you kiss me back. What the hell is going on?

SingersRock says: I don't know Harry. I'm confused. I told you this. It is a possibility that I do like you and don't know that I like you. I think now though.... I think now I know that I like you.

SexyDrummer says: What are we going to do? We can't actually date. Danny and/or Tom would kill me.

SingersRock says: Why don't they want us dating anyway's? What is so wrong about it?

SexyDrummer says: I don't know Vicki. I don't know. I do want to date you but how are we going to pull that off?

SingersRock says: We'd have to keep it hidden. At least for the time being.

SexyDrummer says: Think that'll work?

SingersRock says: Trust me. It'll work.

SexyDrummer says: My house...Saturday afternoon?

SingersRock says: Ok. I'll make up an excuse. You are going to have to come up with something too. Just come up with something believable please?

SexyDrummer says: Ok. See you then. Nite Vicki.

SingersRock says: Nite Harry.

I logged out of my computer, turning it off, and then I went to sit next to Cyndi.

"I'm guessing by the grin on your face that you have a date with Harry." Cyndi said, noticing my grin.

I squeaked before Danny came up with a pizza and some movies.

"Care to watch movies and eat pizza with your pain in the ass brother?"

I smiled before jumping up and grabbing Cyndi by the collar of her shirt. Things can't ruin my mood. It isn't possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny had picked gory movies so most of the time was wasted by me glaring at him. He knows I hate blood and guts in movies. I hated them as a child and I still do. I like vampire movies though which confuses me.

Cyndi had been glancing at Danny once in a while during the night. I knew Cyndi liked Danny but no one else did. Cyndi didn't know but Danny liked her too. When she looked away, he glanced at her. I almost felt like leaving the two alone and going upstairs. I knew thought that Cyndi would make sure I felt completely bad for it. I had to admit though, when I needed a cover, she was always there for me.

I hadn't focused on the movie because I was trying to come up with a believable lie. I really hadn't ever lied to Danny before. I knew that it would be hard for me to lie to him. Cyndi texted me during the movie.

What's up?

I replied back, telling her that I couldn't lie to Danny. I didn't know what to say or what excuse I could come up with. After she read that, she typed a reply.

Would he believe it if you said you were going to hang out with me and stay the night?

I looked at the phone, thinking about the option. She's good. She came up with something believable in a matter of minutes. Cyndi sent me Harry's cell number and said for me to text him.

I looked at her for a minute, giving her a 'You are crazy' look before she nudged me, signaling me to just do it. I texted Harry and hit send.

I've got an excuse. No worries. See you later.

xVLMJx

About five minutes later, I received a text back.

Ok. See you soon.

oHMCJo

I showed Cyndi the text, pointing out the ending.

"Awww, he sent you kisses!" Cyndi exclaimed in a whisper, batting her eyelashes at me.

I shoved her a bit and she ended up hitting Danny when she leaned. I had to giggle because she ended up in his lap. I must have kind of shoved her just a little too hard. Or maybe I planned on it. I smiled slightly before turning back to the screen.

~Fast Forward`

It was Saturday morning and I had been awake since five in the morning. I had eaten breakfast, zoning out so much that I was getting weird looks from Danny. I quickly showered and went to my room, throwing the closet doors open, and started to look for an outfit. I ended up throwing all the clothes on my bed. I didn't have one single thing that I felt like wearing. I plopped down on my bed and put my head in my hands, letting my hair hang in front of my face.

"Cyndi to the rescue, I see." I heard a voice say from the doorway.

I looked up and saw my best friend with a lot of bags. Oh no.

The rest of the morning was spent getting me ready for the date that Cyndi said would change my life. Of course, I had told Cyndi that we should go to her house before we started the beautifying process. She agreed so I packed my bags and threw on a pair of jeans, a Beatles tee, my converse, then we ran out of the house.

Once inside the safety of Cyndi's home, we ran upstairs to her room where she made me sit down so she could dig for an outfit for me and then do my hair and makeup. I cringed at the thought but I didn't think I had a choice.

She threw an outfit on the bed and when she left, I quickly put it on. I was freaking out about running late. I don't really know why.

The outfit she had picked out consisted of a pair of Capris, a red and white I draw attention tank top, and a pair of converse that I had brought with me.

When she came back, she approved the outfit and then sat me down to do my hair and make-up. Luckily, Harry saved me from the make-up. Don't ask how he knew what she was planning but he called her cell phone, telling her to lay off the make-up and that I looked amazing without it. That made me blush which made Cyndi grin.

She started working on my hair and I was getting fidgety because it was taking so long.

I had my hair down in a cute style. I don't know how Cyndi got my hair to do anything but she claims she just used a lot of hairspray.

After freaking out for a good thirty minutes, I had left Cyndi's to attempt getting to Harry's house. I was a bit worried about being seen by one of the guys but they weren't even here. They had gone out and weren't going to be in town all day. That was what Danny, Tom, and Doug told me. They told me Harry would have been with them but he had gotten sick.

I finally found the right address that Harry had given me and I slowly walked to the door, raising my hand to knock. Before my hand even reached the door, it opened and I got pulled in.

"Don't freaking do that! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, glaring at a grinning Harry.

He just stood there, grinning like an idiot, before I went to walk around him.

"Oh no you don't." Harry said, grabbing my hand and tugging me back so I ended up in front of him again.

"Why am I starting to feel like I'm a puppy in a window that's about to get adopted?" I said, making Harry smile a bit before laughing slightly.

"Sorry. Do you want anything to drink or...." Harry started but didn't get to finish.

Something had to be wrong with me. I did not just kiss Harry Judd. Apparently I did because the next thing I knew, I pulled away as fast as I possibly could, blushed, and then tried to do my famous disappearing act. I realized though that running around someone's house to hide wouldn't be a cool thing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't do that because I wasn't planning to do that and I don't know why I did that." I rambled.

I walked over to the couch and was about to sit down when I decided against it. I sat on the floor instead, getting into an uncomfortable and awkward silence. Harry sat on the couch and didn't say a word. We sat there, not looking at each other or talking at all. My cell phone buzzed and I looked at the text that I had received. It was from Cyndi.

My senses say that you are just sitting there. Do something.

I started typing a reply back but my face was turned away from the phone when Harry sat down next to me.

'What is he doing?' I thought but figured out what when he looked at me with his amazing blue eyes.

I must have been hypnotized because I suddenly just felt like kissing him until my lips fell off. That is not a normal reaction on my part.

We leaned in to kiss but before we could, we bumped heads. It seems that it had become awkward since my moment and now it couldn't be broken.

While we were both rubbing our foreheads from the impact of our attempted kiss, I just started laughing. Harry looked at me for a moment, confusion written all over his gorgeous face, before he started smiling. I ended up rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard I had to clutch my sides because they had started to hurt. When I had calmed down a bit, I just laid there on the floor and looked at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the now comfortable silence and didn't open them even though I felt Harry lie down next to me. I kept them close and I felt a hand in mine, hot breath on my lips, then soft lips pressed against mine in an amazing kiss. The kiss lasted minutes but left me breathless. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of matching blue eyes looking into mine. I had to admit, Harry was amazing. I should have seen it before. How could I have not?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and I just talked about anything that came to mind while we stared at the ceiling. Harry stood up about five minutes later and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and started pulling myself up off the floor.

He went to the kitchen for something to drink so I sat down on the couch and looked around the room. It was a nice house. I noted that I liked the color scheme and the couch was comfy as well as the carpet being squishy.

Just then, all you would have heard was feet running down the stairs. I turned my head and saw the most beautiful dog I had ever seen. It was a black Labrador. He came running towards the couch and was just about to jump up and lick my face to death when Harry came in and stopped him

"He's beautiful." I said, petting his soft fur, scratching behind his ears.

Harry looked up at me and smiled.

"He likes you too." Harry noted, laughing slightly at the dogs excited tail wagging back and forth.

"What's his name?"

"It's Shadow." Harry said, getting the dog to calm down and lay on the floor so I didn't get pummeled by him. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Um...yeah, that'd be cool." I said, smiling at Harry.

He stood up and picked out a movie before sitting back down next to me. I didn't realize it but it had gotten darker outside since I had arrived and the room was nearly pitch black.

When the movie started, I jumped about ten feet into the air at the first scene of the movie.

"What is it with guys and gory movies?!" I exclaimed, hiding my eyes behind my hand.

Harry laughed and pulled me against him so I wouldn't freak out so much. He didn't realize but that little gesture gave me butterflies. Dear god, this guy had gotten under my skin without me realizing it.

We sat there, watching movies that I think Harry picked out before the date. He looked like he enjoyed it when I scooted closer to him when I got more freaked out. I was practically in his lap by now and his arms were around me.

I didn't realize how tired I had been until my eyes started drooping. I didn't even remember falling asleep until I woke up and it was pitch black and I stood up and started to walk and tripped. The thud that emanated from me colliding with the floor echoed and the next thing I heard was someone coming downstairs.

The light flicked on, blinding me, and I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Judd! Help me up! You blinded me so I can't see where I am or where I'm going!" I shrieked at him making him laugh harder.

Not long after I complained, I felt a hand grab my upper arm and pull me up. Just my luck though, I tripped again and ended up bumping into Harry. When I started opening my eyes slowly, I saw just how close to Harry I was and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Um.....So...so...sorry." I stuttered. Shit! How girly could I get?!

The next thing that happened was something that I wasn't planned for.

Harry placed his hand on the side of my face, his fingers caressing my check, before pulling my face towards his. Our lips touch slightly in a soft kiss before he pressed his lips more forcefully against mine. Things were just starting to get heated when my cell phone buzzed.

We pulled away and I looked over at my cell phone, wondering if I just ignored it, would it stop ringing. No such luck.

I picked it up and opened the new text. It was from Cyndi and it read:

MAYDAY MAYDAY!!! BIG BROTHER ON THE WAY!!! GET OUT NOW! I REPEAT, GET OUT NOW!

"SHIT! Harry, I hate to leave now but Danny is on the way over here right now. I have to go." I rushed out, grabbing my things and trying to put my shoes on.

Harry and I said our goodbyes in a rush and I rushed towards the door but was held back.

"Harry. I have to go." I exclaimed, panic in my eyes.

All he did was kiss me passionately, making me forget for just a moment that I was about to be in deep shit.

After the kiss ended, I rushed out the back door and ran home. The only thought running through my head was Danny finding out about Harry and myself dating and something happening because of it. God help me. What did I get myself into?


	13. Chapter 13

When I knew I was safe, I slowed to a walk, trying to get my heart to slow down after that quick pace. I reached my house and walked inside. That was a big mistake.

As soon as I closed the door and turned around, a very pissed off Tom came into view. Oh shit.

"Where were you?" he asked me, forcing his voice to sound calm.

"I...um...shit." I stuttered, right as my mum walked into the room.

"Victoria Jones, watch the language!"

"Sorry mum. Um, Tom, I have to um...go upstairs. I have lots of homework." I rambled, heading for the stairs.

He didn't follow me which was a relief. I feared that he knew something and that was going to give me an early heart attack. He couldn't know. If he did, how did he find out?

Once I was in the safety of my room, I turned my computer on and opened my instant messenger. Cyndi was online and I quickly sent her a message.

SingersRock says: We might have a problem.

RandomnessIsFun says: What kind of problem?

SingersRock says: The kind that involves someone knowing something they shouldn't know.

RandomnessIsFun says: Crap! Who?

I had to remember our secret code names for the guys. We had made them up before the date. Big Brother was Danny. Dougie was Blabber Mouth. Harry was Sexy Beast, courtesy of another rare friend of mine. She knew somehow that I either liked Harry or would end up liking him on day. I think my friends are psychic. Tom was Light Bulb. He was the one out of the band that sometimes thought a bit too much.

SingersRock says: Light Bulb...

RandomnessIsFun says: SHIT!

SingersRock says: Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Have you heard from Sexy Beast yet?

RandomnessIsFun says: No. Have you?

SingersRock says: No. I'm worried.

SexyDrummer has just signed in

SexyDrummer says: Vicki, are you ok?

SingersRock says: Yeah Harry. I'm ok. Just stressed and worried.

SexyDrummer says: Don't worry so much. Danny doesn't know anything.

SingersRock says: No he may not but Tom might suspect something.

SexyDrummer says: Babe, things will be ok. Just don't think about it right now. If they find out, they find out. It won't change how I feel about you.

RandomnessIsFun says: Awww such a cute couple. :P

SingersRock says: Cyndi, don't make me blab to Danny accidentally about a certain thing.

RandomnessIsFun says: You wouldn't dare. :shock:

SingersRock says: I don't know. I might. :P

SexyDrummer says: Vicki, I have to go but I'll ttyl. K?

SingersRock says: Ok. TTYS.

SexyDrummer says: Love you.

SexyDrummer is now offline

I had to smile to myself. I didn't care if Danny or Tom found out. I love Danny but he needs to stop choosing my boyfriends. Unless he plans on dating them, he can't pick a guy for me to date. I need to make up my own mind and make my own mistakes sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny had set up a band practice for the next day which I was happy about. I loved listening to them practice. Tom had forgotten about what he had asked me that morning which I was happy about because I don't think I could've handled it all that well. I was already paranoid due to having to go behind everyone's backs.

I had signed on my computer and was writing a random fiction story when I received an instant message.

GhostBustersRock says: I know what's going on with you.

I looked at the screen, freaking out a bit, before replying.

SingersRock says: What might that be, Tom?

GhostBustersRock says: Don't play dumb, Vicki.

SingersRock says: I'm not. It's a well known fact that some things aren't what they appear to be.

GhostBustersRock says: I pay closer attention that Danny does. I do see the way you look at Harry and the way he looks at you.

I had a major freak out moment, texting Cyndi quickly, begging her to come over now.

GhostBustersRock says: The silence says it all, Victoria Jones.

SingersRock says: Don't call me by my full name, Thomas Fletcher!

SexyDrummer is online

SexyDrummer says: Hey Vicki. :)

SingersRock says: Now is not a good time, Harry.

SexyDrummer says: What do you mean?

SingersRock says: I'm pretty damn sure that Tom knows what's going on.

SexyDummer says: Ok. Listen to me. Just breath. I'll be over there in a bit.

SingersRock says: If Tom tells Danny, how are you planning on getting near me?

SexyDrummer says: I don't know but I'll worry about that if it comes to that. Just try to keep calm.

SexyDrummer is offline

Staying calm is easier said than done.

GhostBustersRock says: Are you still there? I'm not telling Danny if that's what you're afraid of. I don't have a reason to turn you in. I don't care much for you hiding it but it's your problem, not mine.

SingersRock says: Why doesn't Danny want me to date Harry anyway's?

GhostBustersRock says: I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows why.

SingersRock says: lol

GhostBustersRock says: Ok, well, I'm off for now. TTYL Vicki.

SingersRock says: Ok, TTYL future ghostbusters buddy. :P

GhostBustersRock says: lol

GhostBustersRock is offline

I signed out of my instant messenger and texted Cyndi again, telling her that her assistance was not necessary at the moment. I had just put my phone back done and gone to the bed when it buzzed.

I checked it and read the new text.

Have fun, Dory Darling.

xxCyndixx

The girl is psychic. That is the only way to explain it.


	15. Chapter 15

Not long after I received the text from Cyndi, there is a short knock on my door before it opens and Harry walks in, shutting the door behind him. He just stands there for a minute, looking slightly stressed about the situation.

"Either you are really good at staying calm or you know something I don't know." he said, noticing the amused smile on my face.

"Tom isn't going to say anything. He doesn't have a problem with us dating." I told him, a frown forming on my face.

Harry sat down next to me and we just sat there staring at the wall. Eventually, I ended up laying my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Vicki."

"I hate lying to Danny. I also hate being told what I can and can't do or who I can and can't date. I'd like to make my own decisions and my own mistakes. It's not like Danny is going to have to date who I date." I simply stated, earning a slight laugh from Harry.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want to date Danny."

I play slapped Harry's arm while laughing at his comment. When our laughing subsided, he took my hand in his and ran his fingers gently over my palm.

"I'm curious now as to why Danny doesn't want us dating. I need a truth potion or spell."

"Harry Potter nerd. I'm better than Harry Potter." Harry said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes you are Harry. Cause you know what? I never liked Harry Potter. I liked the magic." I said to him before pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss. He wasn't having any of that though and placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled my towards him again in a kiss.

The kiss turned out to be a lot more heated than intended and left us breathless. It also left me wanting a lot more than I really needed but I didn't care. I stood up and walked over to my bedroom door, listening for any sign that someone was just outside the door or even coming upstairs. It was too quiet. That worried me. It was then that I received a text from an unknown number.

Future GhostBuster,

I did you a favor. Got Danny and Doug out of the house. Your mum was already out. Have fun and if the situation so calls for it, use protection.

GhostBuster buddy

Okay, when I see him, I'm going to hurt him. I didn't need the whole use protection thing. I am not that stupid. I also don't see me needing to worry about that anytime soon.

"Who was it?" Harry asked from right behind me.

I turned around sharply, hitting him in the process.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I complained, earning a slight grin from him.

"I make you nervous."

"No you do not. Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know. You just seem jumpy."

Harry had been walking towards me while we were talking and I didn't even notice it until my back hit the door. I was stuck. I couldn't move because behind me was the door and in front of me was Harry. He kept walking towards me until he was practically pressed against me. He then placed his hand on the side of my face and leaned in towards me. I'm sure my heart was beating about a million beats an hour and I think I may have stopped breathing. I shut my eyes, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. I felt his lips press against mine and I kissed back instantly. We fit together so perfectly and I know that sounded so completely girly but it was true. His tongue slid past my lips and I knew then that I had been holding my breath. I lost my balance from lack of oxygen but thankfully Harry caught me. We had stopped kissing at that point and I was gasping for air.

"Keep breathing Vicki." he simply said to me, helping me to my bed so I could sit down.

"I'll keep breathing if you keep kissing. I didn't say you could stop."

He grinned at me before pressing his lips against mine again, earning a small moan from me. We ended up laying on the bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away for a moment and I was just about to say something when I realized what he was doing. I lifted up and my shirt was removed followed by Harry's. Our lips found each other again and my hands found his hair while his hands memorized every curve of my body. The rest of our clothes were removed but we weren't rushing. We wanted to enjoy this moment.

Our clothes had all been shed and we just stared into each others eyes. Harry kissed me passionately, leaving us breathless yet again, before asking me the question that I knew the answer to for a while.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I just kissed him in reply, smiling into the kiss when he kissed back.


	16. Chapter 16

Whoever said that your first time was going to suck was completely mistaken. At least in my opinion. Maybe it depended on if the person was experienced or not.

We had been laying on my bed together, my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the peaceful moment. It was peaceful up until the front door opened and I heard Danny's laughter drift upstairs.

"Shit!" both Harry and I said before jumping up and getting dressed again. When we were both decent, I went to the door to see Danny heading towards me.

"Doug and I were gonna order pizza. What toppings do you want?" he asked me, not noticing Harry which confused me.

"Um...cheese." I told him and watched him go back downstairs. When I shut my door and turned around, I noticed that Harry wasn't in my room.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked in a whisper, walking by my walk in closet.

A hand then reached out of my closet and pulled me in. "I'm right here."

"You must have a thing for scaring me." I told him as he turned the light on in my closet.

"No. Just surprising you." Harry replied with a laugh.

I turned off the light because I felt my cheeks burning and I don't like blushing, much less anyone seeing me blush. He took advantage of me not being able to see and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against him. I grinned slightly even though neither of us could see. I felt his hands creeping under the back of my shirt. I giggled due to being ticklish and had to cover my mouth quickly with my hand.

"You really shouldn't have giggled love." he said, and I could tell he was grinning at the new information that he could use against me in the future.

"Quit tormenting me and just kiss me already!"

The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and I moaned into the kiss. Surprisingly, he found a wall without tripping in my closet and backed me into it. His hands slid up my shirt, dragging it up and over my head. Once my shirt was over my head our lips connected again. I pulled away to pull his shirt over his head and we started kissing again, my hands roaming his torso.

The moment ruiner came as a knock on my door followed by a voice telling me that the pizza was here.

"You should probably get down there. Danny might start wondering where you are."

I whined then, completely hating having to leave my room.

"I don't want to go downstairs and eat pizza while watching god knows what with Danny and Doug. I want to stay right here."

He turned the light on so we could find our shirts. He then saw the look on my face and laughed.

"I've corrupted you." he said with a grin on his face. He then pressed his lips to my forehead and then to my lips. "I'll see you later. You do have a tree outside your window. I could climb up."

I had completely forgotten about that tree. It was my favorite tree because I used to sit on the branches at night and just enjoy the dark. "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight. Leave the window unlocked."

I doubt I'd be able to sleep tonight now.


	17. Chapter 17

I ended up going upstairs to eat my pizza because Danny and Doug had been watching movies and were commenting on how hot the girls were. I don't mind the movies but I didn't want to sit there and have to listen to them ruin a perfectly good movie.

I went upstairs and went online and checked my mail. I wasn't expecting anything because like I said, I had very few good trust worthy friends. When I had finished with that, I sat down on my bed and ate my pizza while looking at a fiction that I had been writing. I picked up the notebook and a stray paper fell out of it and onto the floor. I moved my plate to the side table so I could pick up the paper without making a mess and once I had picked it up, I realized what it was.

When I was about 14 or 15, I used to listen to the guys practice. This was before they became a famous band so I think it was easier for me to be around them at that time. Anyway's, Cyndi said she knew I liked Harry and I said I didn't. Now I wonder if I did. I wrote this song but forgot about it. Not everything was true but I did change it so no one would guess who it was about. I had showed it to Cyndi though and she picked the name for it.

I sat on my bed and looked at the faded piece of paper and started trying to remember the notes for the song. I must have subconsciously remembered them though because I sang it without messing up once.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the Seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the Seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh, and he kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

If you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

I placed the song in my cabinet so I didn't lose it or mess it up and took my empty plate downstairs and put it in the sink before telling Danny goodnight and then going back upstairs.

I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling and I must have fallen asleep because the sound of my cell phone ringing scared me out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to get my throat to not be so dry.

"Good. You're awake now. Harry called me and said he'll be over there in about 30 minutes. So how are things with you two?" Cyndi asked.

"Things are okay. By the way, I'm going to be a wonderful friend and tell you a secret and if Danny finds out I told anyone, he will torcher me."

"What's the secret?!" Cyndi squeaked, smiling into the phone.

"He likes you. He doesn't know you like him though. I say we get you two together but that's just me." I replied before saying a quick goodbye and getting a jacket to wear over my pajamas.

Once I was dressed and had the hood up on my jacket, I put a pair of shoes on and opened my window slowly so I didn't make any noise. Once I had it opened and locked, I climbed out of the window and onto my favorite branch on the tree that was outside of my window. I then laid back and looked at the little piece of sky that could be seen from this spot on the tree.

Not long after I had gotten comfortable on the branch, Harry climbs up the tree and sits next to me.

"Hello." I said, not looking at him and smiling.

"Hello Victoria." he replied back.

I looked at him and smiled. How can someone that I thought I hated make me feel like I'm turning to goo?


	18. Chapter 18

While Harry and I sat down on my tree and looked at the sky, I heard someone knock on my door.

"Shit. Be right back, Harry." I whispered before climbing back in through my window and going to the door.

When I had opened the door, Danny was standing there, looking like he was tossing and turning all night.

"Hey Danny. What are you doing still up?" I asked.

"Vicki, Tom talked to me about you." Crap! "I'm sorry I tend to try to pick guys that I want you to date. I'm also sorry I tend to make up your mind for you on everything. I'm trying to stop and let you live your own life. If I do, promise me that if something is wrong you'll tell me. Okay?"

"Um...okay Danny."

"Good. I just worry about you." Danny said, ruffling his curls.

"Yeah, I know. I worry about you too. Those girls at school are scary." I said, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well, I wouldn't worry too much about them. I don't like them and never will like them."

"Well, I know who you do like and I think you should tell her. I think you two would make a cute couple and I approve already."

"I am planning on telling her. I'm just waiting for the right moment. You're pushy little sister. Now get some sleep or you will never hear the end of it from mum." Danny said before kissing my forehead and going back to his room.

I shut the door and turned around to go back out the window and once outside I looked at Harry.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked, noticing my grin.

"Danny isn't going to live my life for me. I can date who I want and make up my own mind. Everything is write with the world." I said before leaning against Harry's chest and closing my eyes.

Harry kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I was completely content here in his arms. Of course, my luck had to go sour and it started to rain.

Harry and I got up and climbed back through my window and I closed the window before complaining about my pjs being soaked now.

"Curse you rain! I'll get you and your little cloud too!" I said to no one in particular and got a towel out of my cabinet. Yes I kept my towels in my room. I also had my own bathroom. What more could a girl ask for? I started drying my hair and sat down on the chair by my desk with my laptop on it.

Harry was laying on my bed and was propped against the headboard. When he saw me sit in the chair, he looked at me with the cutest confused look before I laughed and sat down next to him. Harry and I talked about everything that came to mind and just enjoyed each others company.

It had finally stopped raining when I started to get tired so I curled up under my blankets and started humming a random tune. Harry was still laying next to me and was messing with my hair. That probably wasn't the best idea since I've come to realize that when someone rubs my face softly or messes with my hair while I'm laying down, it calms me so much that I fall asleep easily and quickly.

While Harry was messing with my hair, he took a deep breath and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to...."

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry said, his face flushing a bit.

Since when does Harry Judd blush?

"Tell me." I said, sitting up and facing him.

Harry looked at me for a few minutes, almost as if he was trying to see what I was thinking, before he spoke up again.

"I love you, Victoria Lynn Marie Jones."

I was shocked but then a smile appeared on my face.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

I slept well that night. Maybe it was because I knew how I felt about Harry and that he felt the same or maybe it was because I was being permitted to live my own life. Either way, I slept peacefully. When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed and did ran a brush through my hair before going downstairs. I stopped mid-step when I saw Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry in the living room.

"Morning Victoria." Danny said. Oh no.

I turned around to go back upstairs but someone grabbed my arm. It wasn't a rough hand though. I turned to see Harry.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"Danny came in to get you up this morning and I was still there. He isn't pissed about us. It's more about the fact that you and I didn't tell him. I think Tom got most of it because he knew and didn't say anything either." Harry said before taking my hand and walking with me over to the sofa that he was sitting on with Tom. I sat between them.

We all sat in silence for a while before Danny said anything.

"How long have you two been dating?"

I looked up at him and felt like complete shit by just seeing the look on his face. I couldn't tell you what kind of look it was because it's one I've never seen until this moment. I couldn't even answer him. I got up and ran out of the house.

I knew where I was going. I always went to the same place to clear my head or to just get away from home. I must be childish because I still love this. I would always go to the park and sit on the swing. Luckily I had great timing because no one was there when I was. I put the hood up on my hoodie and ran the two or three blocks to the park.

There was a car there as soon as I got there but it was parked and no one was in the park so I walked past the car to the swings and sat down on one. I closed my eyes and gently swung back and forth, feeling the breeze hit my face. When I opened my eyes I saw that the person in the car had gotten out and was walking up to me.

I recognized who it was almost instantly. I turned the swing around so I didn't have to look at him.

"Vicki, just talk to me....please." Danny said, sitting on the swing closest to me.

"It wasn't completely planned." I mumbled, still not looking at him.

"What part wasn't?"

"The part where I started liking him....or realizing I liked him all along."

After I said that, I looked at Danny.

"Why did you not want us to date?" I asked him, truly wanting to know the answer.

"I guess my reason wasn't a really good reason because I can't remember why. You're my little sister. Can I not worry about you?"

"Can I not live my own life and learn things on my own? Yes I know I'm still a child but so are you. You are only a day older than me. I worry about you too but I don't try to live your life for you. Oh god. I worry about a rock star!" I replied, my eyes going wide at my sudden observation.

Danny laughed which caused me to laugh as well. When we finally calmed down from the sudden laughter, I started to swing again but noticed that I wasn't pushing myself so much and I was getting fairly higher into the air. I heard laughter from behind me and leaned back enough to see Harry's smiling face come into view. He grabbed ahold of the chains to stop me from swinging which was a wonderful thing because I was getting a bit dizzy. Then again, I was still leaning backwards.

"Well, Vicki does seem a lot happier. I think you should ease up on the overprotective brother stuff and let her enjoy her life a bit. If she is in any kind of trouble she will go to you or Tom. Trust me. I'll make sure of it." Doug said, walking up next to me and poking my side.

"Dougie! Stop with the poking! I'm not the Pillsbury Dough Boy!" I squeaked, giggling at the same time due to the continued pokage of my side.

Things were starting to seem almost normal. Family was good, my love life was good, my friends were good. Things couldn't get better...or could they...


	20. Chapter 20

Harry finally got Doug to stop poking me but he started instead. I knew he would use my ticklishness against me. We all headed home and as soon as we got inside my house, the guys went downstairs to practice and I started walking upstairs.

"Vicki."

"Sha?" I replied, taking the steps back down to see what I was needed for.

"Aren't you gonna come listen to us like you always do?" Harry asked, looking at me with his amazing blue eyes, a slight frown on his face.

"Yes Harry, I am. I'll just be a bit. Danny, can I invite Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon?"

"Um, sure. Want us to wait for you four?" Danny replied.

"It's up to you. It doesn't bother me if we come in late. Although I don't really wanna have to knock again."

"Ok, we'll wait. Just tell them to run very fast."

"So mean Daniel." I joked before running upstairs and signing onto my computer.

Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon were the only three friends I had in school. We had been friends almost instantly and they were the only sane girls in school. By sane I mean that they are friends with me because we get along, not because they want to get close to Danny or any of the other guys.

Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon were all about the same height and I felt like the giant amongst them but it was all good.

Cyndi is 5' 2" and she has long wavy hair which is brown at the moment. I'm afraid to know what she wants it to be next. I honestly thing brown looks really good on her. She has big brown eyes and is has a light tannish complexion. She is a pie fanatic and loves sporks and slinkies. You'd want to keep her away from sporks if someone pisses her off. They are likely to get stabbed with it. She loves to laugh which is awesome because laughter cheers me up most of the time.

Shannon is 5' 1.5" and she has told me that everyone has to mention her shortness but she can't help it if she is vertically challenged. She has long straight blond hair and light blue eyes. She's not really tan at all but she is half Irish. She is one of those people who finds everything funny even if no one does which gets her some weird looks but we still love her. She is pretty shy but after you get to know her, she seems to open up a bit. She is usually always sarcastic which can usually get annoying for me because I usually can't tell if she is being sarcastic so I end up feeling dumb. Like me, her life revolves around music.

Amy is 5' 2" and has long wavy blonde hair with a side fringe. She has green eyes and freckles which I think she takes great pride in. When she mentioned them once to me, she said that she had freckles like Danny and had a grin on her face. I had to laugh because to be honest, it was kinda funny. She has a pale complexion and she usually always wears jeans. It doesn't bother me because I'll only feel comfy in jeans. I don't usually wear dresses or skirts. Amy is originally from Australia so she has an accent. She does pick up the British accent occasionally though. She loves funny people as well so her, Cyndi, Shannon, and I get along really well.

Once I had signed in, Cyndi signed in instantly as well as Amy and Shannon.

RandomnessIsFun says: Hello Dory Darling!

OH!Shananana says: Hey Vickster!

Ah-mazingAmes says: VICKI!

SingersRock says: Hey you three. Wanna come over and listen to the guys practice. :P

RandomnessIsFun says: Oh heck yes!

OH!Shananana says: Is it okay? Did they say we could?

Ah-mazingAmes says: I'll be right over. -insert big grin here-

SingersRock says: Yeah Shannon, you can come over. I asked Danny. He's cool with it. The other three can deal if they don't like it. See you girls in a bit.

As soon as they said bye, I signed off my lappy, as I call it, and ran downstairs because I knew it wouldn't take them long to get to my house. I had just gotten to the door when I heard the girls just outside. I opened the door and as we all walked downstairs, I watched them.

Amy has liked Dougie for a while now and is very open about it, except around the guys. Shannon likes Tom but is shy about it. She only told me and we are working on getting her to be a bit more comfortable with telling Amy and Cyndi. Cyndi, of course, likes Danny and told me because we have known each other since forever. I think Amy and Shannon are able to tell now though.

Once we had gotten downstairs, Amy, Shannon, Cyndi, and I sat on the chairs that had been brought down since Cyndi and I refused to sit on the couch. I wonder why? Anyway's, the guys started playing not long after and I decided to play the observer instead of stare at Harry and, as Amy says, undress him with my eyes.

I watched Tom and Dougie mostly. I had a problem with playing matchmaker. I had been trying for a while to get Tom and Shannon together and Dougie and Amy together. It's easier said than done. Of course, that doesn't mean that Tom and Dougie don't like Shannon and Amy. I've noticed Dougie act totally different around Amy, almost like he's trying to impress her. It's actually really cute. Tom and Shannon actually hit it off when they met. Shannon is really shy but with Tom, she talked more than normal and I took that as a great sign. That and I overheard Tom mentioning that he liked her. I'm nosy. I can't help it.

The guys played for about an hour and a half before they decided to go to dinner early. Harry then proceeded to ask me on a date and I accepted. I told Danny that now was the time to tell Cyndi so he went over to ask her out and by the squeal that erupted from her mouth, I'd say she accepted as well. Danny and I pushed Tom and Dougie a bit just to make them go over to Amy and Shannon. Amy smiled really big and Shannon blushed before nodding her head and smiling.

"Thanks Danny." I whispered to him.

"No problem. They are great for each other. Thank you Vicki." he said to me causing me a load of confusion.

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"For looking out for me and only wanting what's best for me even though it is a pain in the bum." he said, laughing slightly and pulling me into a hug.

"Well, you take care of me. It's only fair that I return the favor." I replied before we pulled away from the hug and went our separate ways for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Dinner with Harry didn't go as well as I'd hoped. It started out fine but took a turn for disaster and I was pissed off the rest of dinner. Harry didn't look at me the rest of dinner which was probably a good idea. The glare I was sending him would scare anyone. As soon as dinner was over, I left. I didn't even get in the car when Harry pulled up by me and drove slow enough that he could try to get me to get in.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" I growled at him before taking out my phone and looked at it. I wasn't wanting to call Danny so I put my phone back in my pocket and just ignored Harry.

"You're being a real bitch, you know that? Why are you so pissed off?" he simply said.

"Oh, I'm being a bitch. Okay, well since I'm such a bitch, then leave me the fuck alone!" I exclaimed, my voice getting louder as I spoke.

"Fine! I will! Give me a call when you're done throwing your little tantrum!" he shouted at me before speeding off.

He had a point. I was pissed for something so stupid but he thought it was funny. I started running so I could get home faster and run up to my room. I needed to scream and wasn't going to do it right here.

Once I reached my house, I opened the front door and saw Danny, Dougie, Tom, Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon. They were watching a movie but as soon as the door opened, they all turned to look at me. I simply turned and headed upstairs. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

Of course, once I got to my room, I noticed that I wasn't going to have much time to myself before Danny, Tom, or Cyndi headed upstairs. Those three were the ones I could count on to bug me when I just felt like curling up and sleeping for the rest of my life. I shut my door and sat down on my bed and started taking my shoes off. I figured that I would start trying to sleep my life away. Maybe then no one would bother me.

I had finally gotten my clothes changed to my pajamas and I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Danny, Tom, and Cyndi were at the door.

"Oh my god. You three are going to gang up on me now. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to rewind my life back to before I met Harry. Maybe I can keep this shit from happening." I said, putting my hair brush on my side table.

Danny turned around and I'm sure he thought that Harry did something to me but I stopped him the only way I knew how.

"Fine! I'll tell you. The "barbies" from school decided to dump coke in my lap and Harry laughed. They said it was an accident but when is anything they do to me a fucking accident. Yes I know. It's a stupid reason to fight but you would figure he would know by the slight grins on their faces that it was deliberate and he wouldn't have laughed."

"Vicki, I think you are trying to push him away. That's just what I see." Cyndi said, sitting down next to me.

"You are most likely right but I don't want to fucking see him. He said I was being a bitch. I am being me. So I guess that makes me a natural bitch."

"Get dressed Vicki." Danny simply said to me.

"Why?"

"Just get dressed. We're going out." he said to me again, a smile on his face.

I knew where we were going after that smile. I drug myself up and got my clothes back on, getting a hoodie before heading downstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Once I had finished getting dressed, I walked downstairs to see Danny waiting at the door for me and I walked over to him.

"Did you bring your phone?" he asked me, opening the door slightly.

"Yes, I've got everything I'll need." I replied before putting my hoodie on.

Danny and I walked out to his car and got in.

The place I knew he was taking me to was a place that we'd go to if I was stressed or we just needed to get some time away from home. When I was about six or seven, I'd used to look for fairies in the trees and grass. At about nine, I was going through a mermaid phase and believed that there were mermaids in the lake. Danny and I used to go there and just stare at the stars and talk. Eventually though, it stopped. We stopped going and looking at the stars or talking or just hanging out. I remember what caused the change. Some friends that Danny had at that age that were complete assholes.

Once Danny pulled up to the dead end sign, we got out of his car and walked through the field to the lake. It looked the same way it had the last time I saw it. The only things that changed were us. I ran the rest of the way, laughing oddly enough. It was as if the environment took all the stressful thoughts out of my mind and left me just happy.

Once I reached the lake, I plopped down in the soft grass and leaned back on my hands while Danny caught up.

"If forgot how amazing this place was." I sighed, smiling.

"Well, it is a very calming place. I've noticed how stressed you've been getting. What's up?" Danny said, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. School, Harry, McFly. I don't really know. I mean, the girls dumping the coke can't be the only thing to spike my anger. If it was then I'm utterly a horrible person and a terrible girlfriend. I've already bitched at Harry and I don't blame him for saying what he did. I was acting like a bitch. I do love him but..." I started.

"He didn't mean it Vicki. He loves you but...well, the relationship just started and it might be a bit rocky at first but it will smooth out. Just give it time and try to relax." Danny said and pulled me into a side hug before standing up and walking back to the car. Where the hell was he going? I heard someone walking up to me and thought that he had to just get something but when I turned around, I saw that it was in fact not Danny. It was Harry. He sat next to me and stayed ahead of us at the lake and the mist that was forming over it.

I picked at the grass around me and got an idea of all silliness. I picked up a bit of grass and turned to look at Harry. I then flicked the grass at him and some stuck in his hair. I couldn't hold it in. I broke out in laughter and he had the funniest look on his face.

"You are so going to regret doing that Vicki." he stated before tickling me.

Harry's fingers attacked my ribcage, sending me into hysterical laughter. I tried to push him away but it wasn't working.

"S-stop it!" I said through my laughter, stuttering a little. "Harry!" I squealed before falling into another fit of laughter. This wasn't working so well.

"Not until you say the password!" he said, laughing like a maniac.

What the fuck is the password?

"The password is, 'Harry is a sexy beast and I love him and don't know what I'd do without him.'"

"OK OK I'll say it! Just stop tickling me!" I shrieked.

Once he stopped, I tackled him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"That wasn't the password." he complained.

"I know. Harry is a sexy beast, I love him, and I don't know what I'd do without him." I replied, smiling before sitting up.

The rest of the time was spent just talking and laughing. Harry even tried to help me throw the rocks just right to get them to skip across the lake instead of just falling in. When we left, he took me home and walked me to the door. I knew this part. The whole kiss on the doorstep. I was already blushing and was wanting so badly to just go inside.

"I'm sorry about dinner, Vicki. I don't have a good explanation or a good apology but..." he started but I stopped him. I didn't need his apology. So I kissed him.

I was surprised that I kissed him to be honest. I don't actually do shit like that.

When I knew I needed air badly, I pulled back just enough to breathe and smiled.

"I love you." I said, still a bit out of breathe.

"I love you too." he said, then we kissed again before saying goodnight.

I went upstairs, happier than I was when I left.


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn't long before me and my friends graduated. My relationship with Harry had finally smoothed out and I was all smiles. Danny, Tom, and Dougie had been going out a lot with my friends which did sometimes get annoying because then I had no entertainment from my friends but then Harry would come over and we'd hang out.

The guys had been planning to "celebrate" our graduation. I didn't want to but once Danny got something in his head, I was doomed to suffer. So here I was, driving out to a little place by a lake. It was late and the three girls who were supposed to help me were texting their boyfriends endlessly.

"Well, we are lost." I stated when I stopped the car in the middle of a side street and looked at the GPS who was supposed to be my friend.

"Give me that thing." Cyndi said and grabbed the GPS out of my hands and fiddled with it a while before handing it back to me. While following the directions given to me by the possessed GPS, I didn't see the skunk that was in the middle of the road. I didn't notice it until I heard a thump from under the car.

"Did you just kill that skunk?!" Amy shrieked at me.

"No, I think it just hit it's head under the car." I said, trying to breath and drive at the same time.

We ended up rolling down the windows to air out the car and it didn't take long before I got lost again. The GPS ended up taking me into a freaking field. I had more fun watching the mice than trying to find a way to where I was trying to go.

"THE GPS IS TELLING ME TO GO THIS WAY!" I shouted to be heard.

"Which way?!" Shannon shouted.

I pointed to my left since right in front of me was a gate to another field.

"Turn around and let's go back home. If they wonder where we are, then they can come get us themselves." Cyndi told me so I did.

I turned the car around and made my way back home. Of course, we had been driving for over an hour and it was no surprise that the guys were a bit worried.

We had just pulled back onto the highway when we saw Tom's mini.

"Stop the damn car so I can go hit your brother!" Cyndi exclaimed as he got out of Tom's mini and started towards the car.

"No, I'm gonna go hit him. He knew better than to give me directions." I complained and got out of my car and walked over to him, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?!" he shouted at me, rubbing the back of his head.

"You gave me directions to a place that is in the middle of nowhere and expect me to find it at night! My damn GPS is possessed, I'm tired, hungry, and completely pissed off at you right now!" I complained before walking back to my car and getting in, slamming the door and locking it.

I was perfectly fine staying in my car all night but once we got to the little cabin type place by the lake, I was told that I was not allowed to stay there.

Once I had gotten inside, I went and got changed to something warmer and then went outside to sit on the dock that was behind the house. I had instantly felt a lot calmer once I sat down and felt the gentle breeze hitting my face and I just relaxed.

"Next time, I'll take you if it's this hard to find." a voice said from behind me.

I leaned back enough to see Harry's face lit up in the moonlight.

"It's not a big deal. I just needed to calm down. I ended up in a fucking field for crying out loud!" I whined, leaning against Harry as soon as he sat down behind me.

"Did it have fruits, flowers, and sunshine?" he joked with me.

"No! It had field mice, dirt, and weeds."

Harry laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head before he stood up and walked over to the edge of the dock.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked, although I knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"I'm going for a swim. If you care to join me than please do." he replied, grinning at me before taking off his shirt and pants and jumping in the lake in just his boxers.

The guy is crazy, that's it. For someone so crazy though, why did he give me the sudden desire to swim with him. I must be losing my mind.


	24. Chapter 24

I thought about my options. I could either swim with Harry or I could go inside and have to watch random movies I've seen a million times, listen to my ipod that contained music that I've heard way too much, or try to get online. I basically turned down all the options except one. I was a bit uneasy about stripping down to my underwear but I didn't really have a choice. If I had thought about swimming, I would have brought my swimsuit. I gently eased myself into the lake because I despised cold water. I should have turned around sooner though because Harry had swam up behind me and kinda had me pinned to the dock.

"Harry Mark Christopher Judd, if you do not let me go this instant I will..."

"You'll what?" he teased, knowing full well I wasn't gonna do anything.

"Would you please just let go so I can move?" I whined.

"Nope. I happen to like you here at the moment." he replied and I could hear the grin in his voice. The cheeky bastard.

Of course, I was not prepared for him to kiss my neck the way he did. He literally made me weak in the knees so it was a good thing he was keeping me against the dock.

"You are going to kill me one day Harry."

He broke away from my neck and moved to my ear.

"How am I going to do that Victoria." he whispered into my ear and sent chills down my spine.

I couldn't form a sentence anymore due to lack of brain power. The only thing that I was aware of was the feel of him against me. The feel of his fingertips pulling the straps of my bra down my arms and then the lack of pressure when said bra was unhooked and removed.

"Vicki, we were gonna watch a movie. You coming back in?" Danny said from the door of the house but when I didn't answer, I figure he came out on the dock because the next thing I heard was Danny cussing continuously and then footsteps going back into the house.

"Shit! Fuck! Ok, I so can't do this." I said, finding my bra and attempting to put it back on.

"Damn Danny." Harry mumbled under his breath and I turned to him.

"Harry, you do know I have my own room in here and I can very easily threaten them all that if they come into my room or bother me in any way that they will lose an object that they dearly love...or whatever." I rambled and saw Harry grin at me.

When we got out of the lake and found the towels that someone had brought out sometime (I hope nothing was seen), we started back towards the house. Danny was nowhere to be seen but then he had been scarred for life. Serves him right. I didn't care much for seeing him in all his glory either. Harry and I sat down on a love seat and I pulled my feet under me and curled up against him while the movie started. Since it was dark, we were able to kiss without getting a chorus of aw's sent our way. Of course, that also meant that no one saw us retreat to my room to continue what was started in the lake.


	25. Chapter 25

I'd like to thank all of ya'll who read and stuck with me on this fic. Since I couldn't see anything else happening in this fic I decided that it had basically reached it's end. I'd love to thank all of ya'll again and I love each and everyone of ya'll for being there and taking the time to read and comment. Even if you didn't comment, thank you.

Victoria had spent a good part of her life thinking that she hated Harry. Maybe there was some truth to that. She had thought about it and the only thing she could come up with is that she only hated him because she couldn't hate him. She hated him because he knew what got on her nerves and that she didn't mind one bit. She hated that she loved every single thing about him. So she lashed out at him. She took it all out on him as if it was his fault. No fights last forever though and she gave in to her feelings for him. Yes the relationship was not easy with him being in McFly and all but they got through it. Victoria took up writing as a career and wrote books and Harry continued with McFly.

Victoria and Danny were still close but had gone their separate ways more than they had. Of course, they are twins and will always be closer than most siblings. Victoria and Dougie still hung out and goofed around. He also taught her skating, which she had realized she loved but was too afraid to try. Tom was also still the overprotective type but was more of a friend and brother type person now than the overprotective "light bulb" that he had been. Victoria, Cyndi, Amy, and Shannon were just as good of friends as they had been in school and were always getting together to go out for lunch or a movie together. Cyndi and Danny were still dating and were happier than ever. Amy and Dougie were still together and occasionally Dougie cancels meeting up with Victoria because they were going to go out. It doesn't bother her though. She couldn't be happier for them. Shannon and Tom were actually turning out to be more alike than they knew and that got a bit annoying sometimes but everyone learned to accept it and move on. Victoria and Harry didn't worry about going out in public anymore and all the girls that hurt or teased her in any way in school now sent her emails and letters begging her to forgive them. She forgave them in her own mind but they didn't need to know it now did they.

Everything ended up the way any girl could hope for. I guess it could be described as a happily ever after. Then again, everyday has it's ups and downs. I guess it's just a wait and see kinda thing.

THE END


End file.
